To Oblivion and Back
by DayDreamergirl9
Summary: A humorous tale about three drunken friends and how they set out to kill a dragon god. Rated M for future content. Will follow the Dragonborn story line and maybe a couple others so it may contain spoilers!


Hello everyone! This is my first Fanfiction. I'm open for lots of feedback. Good or bad, it doesn't matter. Me and one other person will be uploading chapters so if the writing style changes to much just let us know! We will do our best to try and keep the styles somewhat similar. So with that said Let's get on with the story!

* * *

Walking from Whiterun to the watchtower, you wouldn't think this rag tag group would be on their way to fight a dragon. To be honest, if someone would have told me that a year ago I'd be in this position, I would have thrown an ice spike through their head.

Smoke could be seen in the distance from the Watchtower, but not a sound was heard around the valley besides the chirp of the birds and buzzing of insects. The dragon had been here but not anymore. I turned to my Nord companion ,James, and his Argonian friend, Derk.

"So, should we turn back or wait to see if it comes back for round two?" I asked James. Flipping my long braid over my shoulder as I readed a frost spell to extinguish the flames.

"I think we should stay. It might take a little time, but the payoff will be worth the wait." James scratched his big black beard while looking to the sky. "Hey, Derk! You still got them cards?" He walked under one of the only trees that wasn't burnt down with Derk, and grabbed the cards from his pack.

I shook my head and went about stopping the fires that had spread across the plain. Feeling the familiar cooling sensation run through my forearms to my hands, I set myself to work. By the time I was done putting out the flames, the rest of the Whiterun Guard had showed up.

I always loved watching people's reactions when they would see me for the first time. I'm no ordinary elf. Everyone has their different reasoning when it comes to what I look like. Most of the time, they think I'm an albino High Elf. I never correct anyone when they say this, because in reality, I'm a Snow Elf. I can understand why most people in Skyrim think I am an albino though. My hair is as white as snow. My skin is white with an almost blue hue. My face has the high cheek bones of a High Elf with high brow bones. My lips where not thin but not big either. The only other thing that would make people think I was albino was my blood red eyes. Telling people I'm a Snow Elf is just too much of a headache.

"You ever see a Knife-Ear like that one?" One of the guards whispered to another. My ears twitched as I glanced in their direction. I can deal with people assuming what kind of elf I am, but it's another thing entirely to be racist.

"It's not worth the trouble." James's deep voice sounded behind me. When I turned back, he had his hand outstretched ready to hold me back in case I snapped. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself. Instead of smelling burnt wood and grass from dragon fire, I smelled a wolf. My eyes snapped open immediately and I saw James' yellow eyes staring back at me with a look of knowing. He put his finger to his lips as a show of silence. I nodded my head and walk away to the tower.

Sitting down in the shade of the tower I started to look back on the past month and how I didn't really know my companions as well as I thought. But hey, they don't really know me either. Resting my head back, I started to look back on the day we all met and couldn't help but smile at the memory.

Flashback

* * *

My hands were bound as the carriage moved slowly through the mountains on its way from the border to the nearby town, Helgen. Sitting next to me was Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the Stormcloak rebellion. Moments earlier, I had just passed the border when a fight broke out between the Stormcloak rebellion and the Imperial Legion. The Stormcloaks were bested, and captured. I was caught in the crossfire, and captured as well. I just wanted to start a new life in Skyrim but the more time we spent riding to Helgen, the more I realized I had a better chance of seeing dragons come back to life then to keep my head on my shoulders.

The cart finally came to a stop at the headsman's axe. One by one we all filed out of the carriage and they started listing off names. When they got to a man named Lokir he started to go into a fit. The madman actually made a run for it with the place surrounded by archers! Poor Lokir didn't make it twenty feet before he was pelted with arrows. When everyone was finally listed off, they got to me

"Who are you?" The guard asked, confused, looking back and forth between his list and me.

"Sybel Dreamer, Sir. I was just passing through when all of this happened. I've done nothing wrong." If I had a chance of getting out alive, it was this moment!

"Captain she's not on the list. What should we do?" He turned to the captain but she just shook her head.

"Be damned with the list, she goes to the block." She walked away without a second thought.

"By your orders, Captain. Sorry Elf. We will make sure your remains get back to Summerset Isle." Grabbing my arm, he led me with the rest of the group to the chopping block.

I couldn't pay mind to what everyone was saying. My mind was spinning with the last thoughts of life. One never knows what their last thoughts will be before death. Most don't get the chance to think of them. As the first person's head rolled to the ground, my thoughts were broken by a loud roar. Everyone looked around confused but could not find where the noise had come from.

"Next Prisoner! The white looking Altmer!" Strong hands grabbed both my arms to prevent me from running and shoved me down to the block. Twisting my head to watch the axe as it came down I looked up in disbelief. The gods must have heard my poor joke on the carriage, because a great black dragon came flying down to Helgen. Its roar was an ear piercing boom that knocked everyone down. Seeing my moment to run, I sprinted to the closest building and dove inside.

Another booming roar sounded as the rest of the prisoners came through the door. Many of them were shouting about getting away to safety. Finally getting myself up off the floor with my hands still bound, I sprinted up the stairs. Half way up, the wall to my right burst open from the force of the dragon slamming down into it. I had just enough time to take cover beside the hole in the wall where the dragon was peering in, barely avoiding the flames bursting from its snapping maw. Just as fast as it came it was gone again into the sky. Looking through the opening I could see the tavern was aflame and a huge section of the roof missing. Hearing everyone else coming up the stairs I sprinted and jumped into the tavern.

Pain shot through my legs as I landed on the second floor and rolled to catch my fall. Getting to my feet again I jumped to the first floor just as the roof collapsed . When I looked around the tavern for a knife to cut my bindings, I didn't expect to see something else in from of me. An extremely drunk Argonian was swaying back and forth with a drink still in his hand, clearing some rubble off an equally drunk Nord who had fallen. Never before have I seen two people so at home in such chaos. And the Nords tankard was still in his hand as well!

"Come on James *hick* What are you doing you *hick* drunk. Get up!" The Argonian started to laugh at his drunk friend while helping him to his feet. "We have to get you to bed!" they turned to where the stairs should have been but all they could see was a heap of stone and fire. "Oh, that wasn't *hick* there before."

"By the Nine, Derk. I knew you were a lizard but I didn't know you could breathe fire! What are you? A dragon? HA!" I couldn't help but start to laugh at the two. Instantly knowing I was going to help them escape.

"Hey, mead heads! The town is being attacked!" I shouted over to them but they still didn't hear me.

"I'm an Argonian, not a lizard. And I'm most definitely not a *hick* dragon. Although, it would be cool to *hick* fly. Do you know how to fly, James?" Derk let go of James and watched as his Nord friend started flapping his arms. They roared with laughter at their joke and continued to drink from their mugs.

"Hey!" I shouted at them. They had finally noticed me "The town is under attack! Untie me and we can escape!" The flames from above had finally spread to our floor. James put down his mug on a burning table and pulled out his knife. I pulled my hands as far apart as I could and watched as he staggered in front of me. Easily slicing through the binds like he wasn't even drunk.

"What are we waiting for?" James slurred as he started staggering toward the door. "Coming Derk? My skin's starting to feel like your scales from this heat."

"To Oblivion and back, as they say!" Derk chugged the rest of his drink and ran for the door. As I watched the two stumble out into Helgen, I remembered that I neglected to tell them WHAT was attacking Helgen.


End file.
